The present disclosure relates to an ink jet print head and a method of manufacturing the same.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2015-91668 discloses an ink jet print head. The ink jet print head of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2015-91668 includes an actuator substrate (substrate) having pressure chambers (pressure generation chambers) as ink flow paths, movable membranes (elastic membranes) formed on the actuator substrate, and piezoelectric elements provide on the movable membranes. The ink jet print head of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2015-91668 further includes a nozzle substrate (nozzle plate) which is joined to the lower surface of the actuator substrate and which has nozzle openings communicating with the pressure chambers, and a protective substrate which is joined to the upper surface of the actuator substrate and which covers the piezoelectric elements. The piezoelectric element includes a first electrode film (lower electrode) formed on the movable membrane, a second electrode film (upper electrode) disposed on the first electrode film, and a piezoelectric layer (piezoelectric film) interposed between the first and second electrode films.
The actuator substrate is formed therein with individual ink supply passages communicating with the pressure chambers, and a common ink supply passage (communicating section) communicating with the individual ink supply passages. In other words, the actuator substrate is formed therein with ink flow paths which include the common ink supply passage, the individual ink supply passages and the pressure chambers. The lower surface of the protective substrate is formed with accommodating recesses (piezoelectric element holding sections) in which to accommodate the piezoelectric elements. In addition, the protective substrate is formed with an ink supply passage (reservoir section) communicating with the common ink supply passage of the actuator substrate, at a position spaced from the accommodating recesses in plan view. An ink is supplied from an ink tank to the pressure chambers through the ink supply passage of the protective substrate, and the common ink supply passage and the individual ink supply passages of the actuator substrate.